DARKSTALKERS: Dawn of a New Breed
by VirusChris
Summary: The name's Chris Corona and I'm starting my third year at my high school already and it's boring already. I wonder if something interesting would happen and sure enough a strange new transfer student called Morrigan joins and soon things get crazy.
1. CH 1: The Demon's Corona

**DARKSTALKERS: Dawn of a New Breed**

By VirusChris

**Author's Note:** **I've never played any of the Darkstalkers games though I have played Marvel VS Capcom. I'm intrigued with the series itself and decide to make my own fanfic about it. Please excuse me if I go a little out-of-character of the series characters themselves and my lack of complete knowledge of the series itself, though I went here to gather some information ****.com/**** to learn more about it, but hope to try to keep them close to their personality as possible.**

**This story takes place after the last game or story, whichever one that was. This is my first fanfic on Darkstalkers so I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

*****************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 1**: The Demon's Corona

*****************************************************************************************

"And thus, this is how George Washington became America's first President. Now any questions?" spoke the history teacher Mr. James Todd, a tall man with gray hair except bald on the top, wearing black glasses and a suit.

The class remained silent taking notes except for a certain black-haired boy, who's ends of the strand fade out to light gray which is strange as he never dyes his hair, snoozing class away with his head laying on the palm of his right hand.

"Well then Mr. Corona do YOU have any questions? Or perhaps you like to explain to the class what I've said in the past 20 minutes?" called Mr. Todd as he walk over to the boy's desk.

The black-haired boy stirred and looked up to see an irritated history teacher.

"Very well…" stated the boy and repeated exactly what Mr. Todd said about George Washington becoming the President and the great battles he fought he.

"Hmph… very good Mr. Corona now that I know you were listening how about a lesson on not SLEEPING in class in Detention later today?" said Mr. Todd both pleased and angry with the boy.

"Alright then. I'll come," remarked the young man.

The history teacher just pushed his glasses up, showing that he's still irritated at the boy's lack of focus, and return to the back blackboard to continue the lesson.

Just then a dark green-haired boy, which look like a broom mop, with a navy blue headband in a black t-shirt with an open white button t-shirt over his black one nudged the black-haired boy's side with his elbow.

"You got to teach me how you can _still_ listen to the teach's lesson and still snooze in class getting an A in this class, Chris o' pal of mine!" said the green-haired young man.

"Maybe in Detention… care to come along Alvin?" smirked the black-haired boy known as Chris Corona.

"Hell no man! Forgot it… how about tomorrow's Detention?" said Alvin.

"Yours? Nah, I'm good," said Chris chuckling to himself.

"Always the sarcastic wiseass as usually," said Alvin frowning.

"Oh my, what ever do you mean?" showing Alvin a fake smile.

* * *

Later on at the cafeteria.

"Landed another Detention in History class again, Chris? You should learn by now that sleeping in class as no-no buddy," said a young girl with long wavy black-hair coupled with a brown vest and dark purple t-shirt pulling out of hamburger.

"Well it is the start of our third year at high school, right. The teacher needs to relax a little. I still study and get good grades, right Tiff?" said Chris shrugging a little to look innocence before proceeding to eat his lunch, a ham & cheese sandwich.

"True, but you should still not sleep in class. The teacher will think that you aren't serious with school, but you still won't take heed of my advice?" smiled Tiff.

"You know me well, as usually. However the teacher's lecture is too long and boring and the students are going to lose interest. Besides shouldn't the school the lesson fun and have activities in them? I mean when people play games that when they get into it and learn more. If the school takes a direction like that in class, making it fun and less _boring_, I'm more students would study more," said Chris.

"If only, the real world is always about business, business, and business. Acting childish will get you know where, but my gramps always mention the good old days when live wasn't as bad and more fun," whimpered Alvin, "What happen to those days?"

"People got more ignorant and stupid, thinking life is better and the slightest sign of danger or thing to cause the children to go back bad or hurt they will put their foot down on it. If they only realize that no ones perfect and must make mistakes to learn from them and grow to become better people," said Chris shaking his head.

"Quite the great philosopher you are Chris," hummed Tiff.

"You finally noticed? What took you so long?" chuckled Chris before sipping his drink however that earned him a nice flick on the forehead.

"Keep it up wise guy, you'll get a whole lot of girls kicking your rear end," said Tiff in a playful and menacing tone and look on her face.

"Ah… what a way to go," Chris mused to himself though his friends still heard him.

"Sheesh, always having fun even in a conversation aren't you, but that's what I like about you Chris," said Alvin drinking his soda.

"Well then I better get ready for my _man-date_ with the teacher," said Chris getting up.

Though that comment cause Alvin to choke on his drink and hammer his chest in response with Tiff cracking up next to Alvin's side.

"C-Chris! Don't make stupid jokes like that when I'm DRINKING!!!" Alvin said angrily to Chris.

"But seeing that reaction from that little joke was worth it," said Chris rubbing his nose with his index finger before leaving the cafeteria.

"Damn, that guy sometimes goes a little too far with those jokes of his," said Alvin slurping down his soda and watching to see if Chris will come back and pull another trick like that again.

"But he still draws the line to stop him. He just loves teasing people he likes, such as you and me," said Tiff placing her hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"But still…"

* * *

After finishing detention with Mr. James Todd, Chris finally leaves Stonedge High School to return back home. As Chris got out of school he stretched out his arms and legs and gave a small yawn before brushing off the dust on his red open zipper t-shirt with the face of a demon on the front of it that was on top of his black t-shirt.

"Already this late?" said Chris as he checks his watch which says 8:04pm as he exits out through the front gates.

"Didn't think that detention would be that long. Teach really needs to lighten up a bit," said Chris and he continues to walk down the sidewalk in the cold and dark night.

As Chris continues walking down the sidewalk and looks at the skies and admires them. The stars look so free and alive right now, without a single care in the whole world. Chris couldn't help but smile to himself and admire their beauty until the street lights block his view from time to time.

However before Chris could admire the stars even more he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. The air was filled with bloodlust and fear, though Chris wasn't afraid but was alert to the danger around him. The feeling is abnormal, nothing humanely possible about it.

"Well this is interesting, someone came out to play with me?" smirked Chris getting into stance.

Despite never fighting anyone before Chris has study varies Martial Arts such as Tae Kwon Do to defend himself against attackers that would do him or anyone else harm.

Just then coming out of the brushes was the strangest thing that Chris has even saw. And there were three of them to boot as the strange beings appeared from behind the bushes.

It had the body of a humanoid dinosaur except its body is a red slime and see-through with the skull of a mutant lizard of some sort with the back of the skull giving off blue flames. Their eye sockets were empty except two little yellow dots in the center giving off a menacing look on their skull faces.

"You know, you guys could get sued for stealing the Ghost Rider's hair style," said Chris smiling as he watches the three slime lizards coming slowly towards him.

"What, no witty comeback? Guess you're no fun at all," said Chris and dropped his stance and continue walking toward his house, ignoring the creatures.

However as soon as Chris turned his back the slime lizard in the middle of the group quickly lunged at him, but as soon as the lizard tried to claw Chris with its rotten-smelling greenish-black claws disappeared.

"Blind spot," said Chris.

Just then Chris kick under the lizard's skull head and launched it into the air. Chris then pursuits the creature by kicking off from the ground into the air himself and does a spin dash in the air to gain some speed before finally kicking the slime lizard back into the ground at full force as it shatter the ground below making a small crater.

"However, if I leave you guys alone then you could attack someone else and I wouldn't want that on my conscience and besides… I don't like bullies!" said Chris, shouting that last part, and getting into fighting stance.

The other two creatures roared an inhuman scream and charged at Chris with him using his speed to charge right at them and jump over them as both of them collide with one other and drop to their knees.

Chris simply looks back and scratches his head.

"Sheesh, I actually feel bad fighting you guys. I mean, I dislike killing and all but I'm not sure what to do with ya if I leave you alone knocked out," said Chris with concern in his eyes and he proceeds over to the knocked out slime lizards.

However the word "behind" ranged in the back of his head and quickly turned around to see the slime lizard he attack before headbutt him in the stomach knocking on his back and sliding across the ground.

Chris slowly gets up with a small line of blood dripping from his mouth and grabs his stomach in pain with his right hand and looks at his attacker with barely any damages on it in the slightest.

"This could be a problem," Chris chuckled to himself as the other two slime lizards got up from their 'fake' sleep and gathered in a triangle formation.

"Getting more clever by the minute, the fake knockouts were a nice touch," said Chris getting back to stance realizing now that these lizards were playing with him earlier.

_This is going to take longer than I thought_… mused Chris.

The creatures give off their trademark roar and dash in a circle around Chris to watch his movements and blocking his way of escape.

"Straight, back, left, and right all blocked. However…" Chris mused as he jumps into the air and grabs onto the streetlight.

"I can still go up!" shouted Chris looking down at his angry predators.

_Lucky for me I'm the fastest person on my track team and I'm an excellent jumper and martial artist, but I can't go on forever. I need to finish this_…

The creatures proceed to tackling the streetlight, hoping to knock Chris down.

"OK, I'm taking back the 'clever' comment. You guys really are simple-minded," said Chris as he jumps off and knees on of the on the head.

Then the second creatures swings its tail at Chris, but he simply ducks and rolls away and jumps back on his feet, while the third creature charges at him only to find a kick to the head waiting for it when it got there.

The slime lizard that was kneed in the head slowly gets back up and shakes it head before disappearing in the bushes.

The other two lizards look at one and jumps away to side.

"Huh?" was Chris's only though before a black sphere shot from the bushes at blinding speed knocking him in the stomach again and smack into a fence.

Chris looks around him to see no cars in the driveway.

_What a day for the neighbors to go out of the house for the night!_ Chris mused to himself before falling unconscious.

The three lizards walk in on their prey slowly with their mouths slight open with drool coming from their mouths.

But just then a black aura surrounds Chris and the boy slowly gets up and opens his eyes revealing that the white part of his eye turned pitch black and his sapphire blue eyes turned crimson red and gaining a more demonic look. And the air started to fill up with an odd feeling of fear and danger.

The way Chris was standing with his back hunched forward a bit and his arms dandling back and forth giving his a half-death or Zombie-like appearance with his face looking straight.

In the shadows of the night his face is block out that you cannot see his nose or mouth and only the side of his face is visible with his piercing red eyes looking at the creatures.

The slime lizards take a few steps back before Chris lifts his hand up and a glowing black light starts enveloping his arm and then sprints forwards and claws the air itself to releases threes waves of darkness in a werewolf-like claw movements eating away the slime lizards until their body completely disappeared.

The boy breathes heavily and looks at his hand muttering "What is this power?" before felling unconscious again.

Just then a strange woman with green-hair and what appears to be bat wings on the side of her head that was watching the battle from a nearby rooftop approaches the sleeping young man.

She kneels down next to him brushing the side of her hand against his face and giggles to herself.

"What an interesting soul you have, boy."

* * *

"Boy, wake up! You'll be late for school if you do!" yelled a brown-haired man with short spiky hair and a short ponytail enter his son's room.

"Just 24… yawn… more hours please…," said the boy yawning in his half-wake state.

"Christopher Darkas Corona, you wake up this instant and get ready for school! The ladies love man who a very diligent about work," said Mr. Corona place his hand over his heart giving him a poetic appearance however he received a pillow to the face instead of a praise.

"Jeez dad! Do you_ have_ to comment everyday in the morning about me getting a girl!" said Chris finally awake now and getting out of bed.

"Yes, yes, but a whole new world opens up to you if you had a sexy beautiful young girl clinging to your arm and saying 'I love you' over and over again," said Mr. Corona with the him speaking 'I love you' in a very bad imitation of a girl's voice.

"Dad…" mutter Chris with a look of irritation on his face.

"Then you show you love by touching her breast and kissing her," said Mr. Corona demonstrating by groping his own son's chest and leaning his face close but on to side to side.

However Chris uppercut his father right on the tip of his chin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, PLEASE YOU OLD FART!!!" shouting Chris both embarrassed and annoyed by his father's usually awkward behavior.

"Then I suggest you get a girlfriend, now hop to it!" said Mr. Corona all pride-like.

_You're the reason why I never bring a girl home_… mused Chris.

"Later old man!" said Chris after quickly changing to his clothes from yesterday (he has 4 of the same pair of clothes to keep him changing his appearance) and leaving the room.

However before heading to school Chris looked up to his room and mused to himself.

_Was it all a dream?_

After finally arriving at school and getting into class, Alvin nudges Chris in the side again to get his attention.

"Something you need Alvin?" said Chris, still sleepy a bit.

"Didn't you hear? We're getting a transfer student and she's coming to this class as of today!" said Alvin all geeing.

"First, how do you know that? Second, why tell me? And third, I'm asking her out," said Chris.

"Well you se… HEY! Don't joke in morning like that… and I wanted to ask her out first," said Alvin getting into his stubborn mode.

"Couldn't resist the tease. Besides I don't know her, and…" Christ started, but before he could finish the teacher came in with a young girl following behind him.

"Attention class, we are welcoming a new student to our class and I would appreciate it if you could welcome her with open arms. Now miss, please state your name to the class," said Mr. Caravan.

The young girl walk forward in front of the class with all boys and girls looking at her with envy. Chris took a look at her too and noticed that she had green-hair and purple eyes and wore a sailor dress like in Japan schools.

"Hello everyone, my name is Morrigan Aensland, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said.

"Now that's settled, you may take a seat next to Mr. Corona over there," said Mr. Caravan pointing at Chris.

_Why me?_

The girl gracefully walk to her seat with everyone not taking their eyes off her. And to Chris's right side, his friend Alvin slightly drooling in her wake.

As the girl took her seat she looked over to Chris and waved at him.

"I hope the two of ours can be friends… Chris Corona," said Morrigan with her eyes flaring up when saying the boy's name.

_Something off here_… mused Chris … _looks like an interesting year this time.  
_

***************************************************************************************  
**

**Foot Notes: Well that it for Chapter 1 of my fanfic. I hope you like it and hopefully I'll get to Chapter 2 as well ASAP.**

**Also some database on Chris.**

**Christopher Darkas Corona**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Occupation: Student**

**Skills: Varies Martial Arts, Track, and Computer basics**

*****************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 1 END.**


	2. CH 2: A Human and a Demon cutest couple?

*****************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2**: A Human and a Demon… cutest couple?

*****************************************************************************************

"Hey Chris what do you think of the new transfer student?" asked Tiff sitting across from Chris in the cafeteria eating her sandwich.

"Morrigan? Hard to say, don't really trust her," said Chris looking half-awake and sipping his soda.

"Trust her? That's a bit weird to say, she just became a student already and started today, what makes you say that?" Tiff said eyeing Chris suspiciously.

"There's just this vibe about her that's telling me to be careful that's all," Chris answered back.

"Huh, never pictured you as the paranoid type. But she is pretty amazing, in just 5 periods she's became the most popular girl in school and excel in history the most. Something you two have in common," said Tiff cheerfully.

"Now _that's_ scary," replied Chris in his trademark cocky sarcastic tone and earning him another flick to the head.

"You're lucky that I'm your childhood friend, buster," said Tiff in her playful mode again.

"What's so bad about her, Chris? Besides she's so beautiful and sweet and lovable and…," started Alvin before trailing off into his own world.

"And he's off. Seriously just ask her out if you like her that much," said Chris looking over to his best friend.

"W-W-W-W-What!? You can be serious, me and Morrigan!? It will never happen I'm way out of her league!" shuttered Alvin.

"Then that's a good omen for Morrigan. She doesn't have to put up with you," said Chris in a very cocky tone.

"What kind of best friend are you, man? That's harsh," said Alvin with a pouty-like face.

"If you feel that way, toughen up and study more especially history to get Morrigan to notice you," said Chris in a more friendly tone.

"Chris…" said Alvin moved by Chris' kindness.

"Please don't make that face," said Chris and then someone slammed their hands onto Chris, Tiff, and Alvin's table.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" said a red-haired (actually red, not orange) tied into a ponytail girl looking directly at Chris.

"Class Rep? What's up Raine?" asked a puzzled Chris.

"I just wanted to confirm something with you Chris," said Raine with a serious look on her face.

"S-Sure? What is it?" Chris answered back as he backs away slightly as Raine moved closer to his face.

There were many things Chris was expecting and this one not on the list.

"Is it true that Morrigan is your girlfriend?"

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" bellowed Chris that most of the students in the cafeteria looked in his direction.

"You're not? Hmmm, then why did she say she was?" said a puzzled Raine.

"That girl," said Chris clenching his fist.

"Oh my, my. Is little CC popular with the ladies lately?" said Tiff in a playful tone.

Chris shot her a quick glance and replied,

"Didn't you promise never to call me by that nickname ever again?"

"Couldn't resist the tease," said Tiff sticking her tongue out at Chris.

"Ouch."

"May I sit here?" called out a sweet voice behind Chris.

The voice was all too familiar with everyone at the table and Chris was the first to response.

"Do you see an empty seat?" stated Chris.

"Thank you," said Morrigan and sat beside Chris at the table.

"M-M-Morrigan! It's an honor to have you seating with us!" said Alvin sitting up and bowing to her before sitting back down.

Chris looked over to see what Tiff would say and noticed an annoyed look she gave Alvin before looking back at Morrigan.

"It's a little surprising, I expecting you to sit with the popular kids," said Tiff though her tone sounded a little unfriendly for a second.

"I'm not really interesting in sitting with them," she answered.

"Morrigan, why did you say earlier that were you Chris' girlfriend when those guys asked you out?" said Raine.

"I wasn't interested in them and say the first boy's name that at to mind," said Morrigan smiling back.

"You trying to get me killed?" said Chris in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Morrigan asked in a curious tone.

"Easy math, many guys like one girl, that girl likes another guy, many guys killed that guy to get girl," said Chris in a cocky tone and a look to match looking in Morrigan's direction.

"Hehe… you're quite the comedian Chrissy," said Morrigan.

Alvin and Tiff had to shove their fist in their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing and Raine laugh out loud.

"Suddenly CC is better," said Chris looking forward with a very irritated.

"Don't like it CC?" stated Morrigan.

This time Chris looked back at Morrigan in a friendlier way.

"What makes me so interesting to you?"

Morrigan leaned forward placing her lips close to his ear and whispered into them.

"Because you look so tasty"

This caused Chris to jolt right up and look at her in a strange way.

"What kind of remark was that!?"

Tiff, Alvin, and Raine couldn't help but wonder what Morrigan said to Chris to cause him to be so jumpy.

"What did you say to him? It takes a lot to get Chris so fluster, except his dad anyway," said Tiff curious about the small talk Morrigan gave to Chris.

"Nothing… much," she added innocently.

_Damn, I knew it… she likes Chris more than me…_ Alvin mused to himself with tears of sadness rolling down his cheeks.

"Well then I better be going, see you all later. And I hope to see you soon, Chris," said Morrigan added a flirty gesture toward Chris when she said his name and headed off.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Corona," said Raine and Tiff in unison.

Their reward was a ticked off Chris shaking his fist at them.

---

Chris headed to the rooftop of the school after the 7th and final period of the school ended signal the students' time to go home.

Finding a good spot Chris laid his back on the ground looking up at the clouds thinking about last night.

_Was it a dream or was it real? If it was real how did I get back to my room? Come to think of it I think I saw a pair on bat wings somewhere to? Must be imagining it_… Chris mused.

"You like looking at the sky too?" said a female voice behind Chris.

"What do you like it most about the sky, Morrigan?" asked Chris getting up and looking back at Morrigan.

"How free it is from everything, I suppose," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Really? I like how the clouds, even though separate, come together and form one big family," said Chris staring back at the sky.

"Is that how you wish people would be act?" asked Morrigan leaning close to him.

"I guess, but enough about me. Why are you here? To look for the clouds or look for me?" said Chris eyeing her suspiciously.

"You of course," said Morrigan leaning even close to Chris as Chris retreated a few paces away from her.

"Why? I not that interest or _tasty_ for that matter," said Chris looking for menacing and grim.

"Still hung up over that? I wanted to get to know you better that's all, closer to you," she said in a sexy

and seductive voice moving her hand on his chest.

"What are you trying to do?" said Chris which is making him a little uncomfortable at that moment.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said moving closer to his lips.

"I wish it wasn't," he replied back.

She looked at him with glee in her eyes and suddenly moved away from him.

"Maybe it's a little too soon, I hope to see more from you," she said before heading to the stairs and

vanishing from sight.

"That is one odd girl, still what was that aura around her?" said Chris pondering to himself.

Suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

Instantly he answered and awaited his expected caller.

"Boy! Where the hell are you? School's over now so why aren't you home?" said Mr. Corona.

"Dad, school was over 5 minutes ago and it takes at least an hour to get back home by foot," said Chris.

"Then why are you heading home now?" answered his father.

He always does this. Making sure he's alright and such, but an idea creep into Chris' mind that he couldn't help but share it with his old man.

"I was with my new girlfriend," Chris answered back.

"A-A-A a girl!? You finally got a girlfriend!? Oh boy you really do take after you're old man after all! Finally getting a girl, then go dating at the mall, making out under the starry starts at Make-Out Hill, getting marry, having kids… and you're just pulling my leg aren't you boy?" Chris' father said after calming himself down a bit.

"Oh come on! I love our conversation, except when you annoy me," said Chris.

"Anyway boy, make sure you come home no later than midnight! Or else I'll talk to your history class about adding more time to your studies," said Mr. Corona.

_Oh joy_…

"Alright I understand," said Chris and shut his cell phone off and put it back into his pocket.

The moment he put his cell phone back into his pocket he felt a piece of paper inside as well and pulled it out.

"What now?"

_Meet me tonight at 7:00pm in front of the fountain in the park, I'll be waiting! ~ Love, Morrigan Asenland_

"When did she? Oh, right. Oh well would be rude for a gentleman like myself to ignore a request from a beautiful young maiden," said Chris shoving the letter back into his pocket.

_Yet, I feel like I will die when I get there…_

---

"It's 6:55pm right now and I'm at the fountain already. Good thing I'm an early bird," said Chris looking for a bench to sit down.

_Why am I doing this? I don't really like her that much nor do I dislike her, but it's still rude to stand someone up…_

Chris ponders as the cold night breeze brushes against his face, letting the wind whisper its lullaby in his ears, massaging his shoulder with each gust of wind.

The relaxing wind calms Chris' nerves a bit and slightly falls asleep.

"Having a good nap?" called out a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Suddenly a quick of energy appeared in front of Chris, and quickly dodges it to the left as the bench scatters into small bits.

"That was mainly instinct that I dodged that! What the hell is going…," Chris started until he saw Morrigan in front of him.

She's currently wearing a black leotard that cut down closer to the her chest revealing her 'features' quite well leaving little to think about with a heart shape cut under her assets a bit, peach-warmers covering from a little after her elbows and ending to a single tie around her middle finger, skin tight purple leg stocking with bat designs on it stretching to probably the inside of her calf-high stiletto boots.

Not only that but she had small bat wings on the side of her head and larger bat wings on her back as well.

"Hmm… you look better like this than your Japanese school uniform," commented Chris.

"Why thank you, I had to look presentable for our date," Morrigan shot back.

"Well that's just dandy, but why did you attack?" asked Chris looking over to the newly destroyed bench.

Morrigan appeared behind Chris and pulled herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"To test you, I want to see what kind of soul you possess!"

Chris quickly ducked between her arms and jumped back a few feet as Morrigan hands started to glow.

"Soul… FIST!"

An energy sphere no larger that a 3x size Volleyball and steadily towards Chris as his spin in midair to dodge as Morrigan appear in front of him to fire another one at point blank however Chris retaliated by grabbing her wrist and swinging his way out of danger.

"You're quite the acrobat," said Morrigan gentle landing back on the ground.

"Why are you trying to kill? I'm soul would taste nasty if you beaten it to a pulp," Chris asked turning his head to get Morrigan in his view sounding more intimating.

"Your soul changes based on your emotions, I want to take a closer look at it," answered Morrigan.

"My soul changes? What am I a threat to you or something?" said Chris shooting Morrigan a half-trusting glance at her.

"Well more precise you more of a threat to all Darkstalkers and Dark Hunters alike," Morrigan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Huh? Another name to call Demons and Demon Hunters? Well what would I even do? I'm not even that interest in fighting," replied Chris.

"Depends on who considers you as dangerous or wants that power dwelling in your soul for something sinister," said Morrigan placing her finger to her mouth.

"Is that way I was attacked by those lizards last night?"

"Oh? I finally realized that it wasn't a dream?"

"And you just confirm that it wasn't and that you brought me home last night too," Chris said looking quite cocky in the moonlight.

"Touché," said Morrigan looking very pleased with his answer.

"SOUL FIST!"

Another wave of energy shot from her hands but this time bypasses right by Chris and hit the bush behind him and a sudden scream a pain was heard.

"Them _again_? Persistent buggers aren't they?" said Chris seeing the same type of lizard that attacked him the other night.

"Your friend is quite right; you are very popular _ladies_," said Morrigan as she giggled to herself.

"I'm not interest in lizard girls truthfully," said Chris jumping over to Morrigan's side.

"So you trust me to be this close to you?"

"Not really."

The creature got back up and retaliate its attack by shooting a red energy ball to the ground to create a dust of smoke to hide itself.

"For a simple-minded creature is still quite intelligent to come up with these tactics," Morrigan smile to herself as she dashes into the cloud of smoke.

Sounds of electric sound could be heard and explosive as well including very menacing slap sounds as well. And the sounds continue to grow and sound more deadly and dangerous.

"I'm glad I'm not that monster," said Chris with a distraught look on his face.

Suddenly the ground burst open and another lizard creature appeared from underground skull-bashing Chris in the chest this time around.

However the same sudden urge of dark energy swelled up inside Chris yet again and his changed into the black & red combo.

The lizard slowly took a few steps away from Chris sensing fear vibrating off of him and his soul. It was very menacing, telling the lizard to leave the boy alone. The lizard froze in place when Chris demonic red eyes locked with its empty eye sockets and the flame on the back of its skull lower itself down in total fear of the boy's raging powers.

Chris slowly raised his hand and kept it in the same direction to where the second slime lizard and gave it an evil smile.

"Boom."

An air sphere ricocheted off his hand blasting the lizard into the cloud of dust, which was dissipating, as spikes or iron thorns of some kind burst out stabbing the enemy to death as green blood poured out of its newly holed corpse.

As the dust cleared Morrigan stepped out looking completely untouched and the body of a burned lizard can be seen lying on the ground. Moments later both of the bodies of the lizards dissolved.

"Well that was easy, but that's what you get for ruining my date," said Morrigan looking over her shoulder to where the lizard's body once stayed.

"Then now about our date Chris… Huh?" Morrigan eyes grew wide when she saw Chris lying on the ground asleep.

Morrigan kneeled down to Chris sound asleep and brushed his fingers around his lips.

"As much as I like the nostalgic moment, I have unfinished business with you," whispered Morrigan in the boy's ear before wrapping her arms around him.

---

_Huh? What's this warm feeling?_

Chris moved his arms around in the darkness feeling the warmth of a blanket cover.

_This is my sheets… I'm back home already?_

This time however he felt something lying on his chest, something warm and large.

_This feels like? Huh? W-W-W-W-What!?_

This time Chris jolted up from his bed and looked down to see Morrigan cuddling herself in his chest, back in her human disguise.

"Huh? Morning darling," stirred Morrigan awaking up and looking Chris in the eyes with a hint of playfulness.

"W-What are you doing in my bed… with me!?"

"Boy something wrong?"

That was Chris' father walking in the room as he heard his son shout in his bedroom.

Chris and his father exchange glances with each other and back to Morrigan then back at each other.

"Please excuse my rude entrance, please continue," said Mr. Corona bowing and closing the door.

"HOLD THE HORSES!!! THIS IS _SO_ NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" screamed Chris at his father, but could only hear the sounds of his father's heavy footsteps running away from his son.

Morrigan merely giggled to herself.

_He really is much cuter when he fluster…_ she mused to herself.

"And what are you doing here? Why are you sleeping in my room!?" demanded Chris looking down very irritating at Morrigan.

"I told your father that you fall asleep on your way home and I brought you here. I also told him I didn't have a place to stay and the apartments are all booked so…"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no he didn't," said Chris pinching the top of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"I'm here to stay roomy," said the flirty Morrigan giving Chris a quick peck on the face causing him to back away and blush.

*****************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2 END.**


End file.
